ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvation
Salvation (済度, Saido) is the Arcanian responsible for defeating and sealing Fate in a wooden totem pole long ago. Several years passed until Fate was freed by Dementor. Ganesha told Grimoire, Bane, and Kaguya to look for Salvation to give them the answers for defeating Fate. Salvation revealed that he defeated Fate as easily as two people in a sparring match, meaning that they would have to fight against Fate as they would fight against anyone else. After teleporting the trio to Earth, Salvation immediately passed away afterwards, his age finally having caught up to him. Personality Salvation takes on the robust, stalwart, and brave hero persona like the Namekian Nail. He will do heroic actions and expect no reward in return. He is also significantly silent and never talks much. This may be because of the fact he doesn't possess a visible mouth. Appearance Salvation has an angelic appearance, having great feathery wings colored white and gold. His body is mostly white with a black section on his torso and what appears to be a gold gem in his chest. He has several golden appendages on his shoulders and calves. He also has white appendages protruding from his forehead and two bigger golden ones behind them. He has a smaller pair of wings on the back of his legs, just below his knees. His sword, Liberation, has a white and golden blade with a black and silver hilt. Techniques *'Flight' – Salvation uses his wings to fly. *'Angelic Bolt' – Salvation holds his hand to his side and brings it forward to fire a golden bolt of energy at his opponent. *'Angelic Ray' – Salvation fires yellow rays of energy from his eyes at his opponent. *'Angelic Wind' – Salvation flaps his enormous wings, producing a powerful whirlwind to blow the opponent away. The wind has golden sparkles in the air currents. *'Heavenly Crux' – Salvation delivers two heavy slashes with Liberation is a cross shape. *'Heavenly Sunlight' – An improved version of the Solar Flare used by Salvation. Salvation spreads his wings and raises his right arm as his body gives off a blinding burst of bright light. *'Heavenly Wrath' – Salvation takes a step forward and fires two golden energy waves from his hands against his foe. The second energy blast seems to deal more damage then the first. *'Holiness Break' – Salvation knees the opponent in the air and flies after them to double axe handle punch them before flip kicking them to the ground. Salvation then gets below the opponent and does a hand stand, kicking the opponent in their stomach before they land. *'Holiness Crush' – Salvation raises his hand above his head and charges a giant golden energy sphere. He then hurls the energy ball at his enemy. *'Holiness Rive' – Salvation delivers multiple swift slashes with Liberation and kicks the opponent into the air and teleports above them to hook kick them to the ground. Salvation then fires an Angelic Bolt (or Heavenly Crush on some occasions) down at his foe. *'Sword Blast' – Salvation slashes with his sword, sending a wide razor-sharp wave of ki energy at his opponent. *'Sacramental Crucifixion' – Salvation's ultimate attack. Salvation starts off with a barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, and knee strikes. Then he attacks with his blade, delivering several slashes. Then Salvation kicks the opponent up and attacks with another barrage of physical attacks before back flip kicking them to the ground. Salvation then puts his hands together, charging golden energy. Finally he brings his hands above his head to throw them forward, firing a colossal, fluctuating golden energy wave at the battered opponent. Trivia *Salvation's name means to rescue or save others form harm, which fits his heroic occupation. The name of his sword, Liberation, is also a synonym for salvation. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks